The Cupboard
by WritingElephant
Summary: At the sexy party Chloe and Archie force Izzy and Chop to go into the cupboard and won't let them out till they admit they like each other. Chizzy. T for swearing.


**Hey there! So this was my first MMFD fanfic. I think it was a little OOC. Sorry about this. **

**The Cupboard: **

Chop and his stupid bloody games.

The moment Chop proposed the game of spin the bottle, Archie cringed internally. What exactly was Chop trying to achieve? When it was Chop's turn to spin it had landed on some blonde girl Archie couldn't remember the name of. Archie did not watch them kiss; instead he watched Izzy.

As Chop leaned in to kiss this girl Izzy's eyes widened in horror and anticipation and when his lips met the girls Izzy's jaw dropped. The pain radiating of Izzy nearly sent Archie toppling over. In that moment he was so mad at his friend. What an immature fuck. Hurting the girl he wanted to be with just to further his piss poor cover-up.

_Coward_ Archie thought.

Chop sat back down. "Alright, who's next?"

. . .

Eventually people started to get bored of Chop's game so they all slowly migrated from the sitting room to wherever else in the house. Archie found Izzy a little while later on the couch, sitting next to Chloe. Izzy didn't even notice when he approached them. Her eyes were glued to her feet; she looked miserable.

"Hey Chloe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Archie said.

Chloe seemed puzzled by his request, but got up and went with Archie anyways. They went to stand in just by the doorway; far enough away so that Izzy wouldn't hear them.

"You alright, Arch?" Chloe asked, looking at him with concern.

"Yep" he reassured her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something about _that?_"

He ever so slightly gestured to their moping friend. Chloe's eyes followed where he was pointing and when they landed on Izzy she grinned.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked, turning her gaze back to Archie.

. . .

"Come on mistress depressing." Chloe said, taking hold of Izzy's hands. "We're going for a walk."

Izzy let herself be pulled up by Chloe and winced at her comment. Izzy must have been awful company all night, she just... wasn't feeling the party atmosphere. She sent Chloe an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, babe." She said. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh, I know." Chloe responded.

Chloe didn't seem to be listening to her. Izzy frowned.

"Say Chlo, where are we walking to?" Izzy asked.

Just as Izzy said this, the two girls came to a stop in front of a cupboard. Chloe yanked the doors open.

"Hop inside." Chloe demanded.

"Um... why?" Izzy asked, sending Chloe a funny look.

"There's something I want to show you." Chloe said.

Izzy would've refused, but then she remembered the time Chloe had made her draw Chop's face and then start punching it. It was a way of getting Chop out of her system. Maybe this would be like that. Sighing, Izzy stepped in the closet.

She felt another body slam into her, causing her to crash into the wall. When the person shouted out: "What the fuck, Archie?" she knew it was Chop. The door slammed closed. Simultaneously, Izzy and Chop shoved at the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"No!" Archie shouted. "Neither of you are coming out till you've sorted your shit out!"

"Archibald, you let me out of this cupboard right fucking now!" Chop shouted.

"I'm gonna go now, but I'll come back in a little while to check on you." They heard Archie say through the door.

They banged at the door and yelled out Archie's name, but it was no use. They were trapped.

Eventually they gave up banging and sighed in unison. They awkwardly turned to face each other.

"Don't know what they were on about" Chop said, coughing.

"Neither" Izzy said.

_C'mon Izzy, you can do this_ Izzy thought.

They shifted uncomfortably in the tight space. Each time they would accidently touch each other Izzy had to keep herself from shivering. Chop's skin looked like some shade of yellow some fancy artist like Van Gogh would use in the dim light. Izzy stared into one of the indentations of Chop's neck. She was so close to him she could've reached out and pressed her fingers against it.

_Nope. No I can't. _Izzy thought.

"Yes. I do." She said, groaning.

"What?" Chop asked.

"Chop" she said, looking away from him. "I know that you've only ever liked me as a friend, but I like you as more than that. I've tried to ignore it. I guess it doesn't work like that because I honestly can't get you out of my head."

She barely noticed him suck in a breath as she turned away to pound on the door again.

"There!" She screamed. "That's what you wanted, right? Now let me out!"

"Izzy!" Chop exclaimed.

"Let me out!" She screamed louder, feeling tears slip down her face.

"Izzy, stop!" Chop commanded, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around roughly.

Before Izzy had time to let out another shriek Chop's lips were on hers. She gasped and pushed him away.

"Wha-?" Izzy began.

"I love you" Chop said. Izzy felt her eyes widen. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I fucking love you, Iz."

For a moment Izzy just looked at him. Absorbing his words then processing them. Trying to comprehend how what he was saying could be true. But after a moment she smiled and kissed him.

Then the door swung open.

Izzy and Chop cringed away from the light. Their eyes adjusted to see Archie and Chloe staring at them looking satisfied.

"You wanker" Chop said to Archie. He looked at him severely for a second before pulling him into a hug. "Thanks mate."

As for Chloe and Izzy... well they just grinned at each other like idiots.

And so they left the cupboard. Together.

**I hope you liked that! I wasn't planning on writing this anytime soon, but I kind of fell in love with the idea. I don't know how well I delivered it, though. I think it was a little too cheesy, but please review and tell me what you think! I would love some good feedback! **


End file.
